


小熊汐恩和饲养员纯喜

by Rimifon



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Furry, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon
Summary: 🐻微型短篇🐻文笔下手🐻ooc
Relationships: Kono Junki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	小熊汐恩和饲养员纯喜

很久很久以前，有一家游乐园坐落在森林旁边。其实这座游乐园原来是动物园，可惜没什么人气所以园长决定增加一些游乐设施。可不小心游乐设施就比动物还多了。这个动物园变成了园中一小小部分，图新鲜的游人也不愿意去这个角落。不过住在这里的小熊先生汐恩倒是开心得很，原来有些吵闹的生活终于变得悠闲。

小熊汐恩的一天从中午开始，日上三竿太阳晒屁股了，才懒懒起床。醒了就等着最喜欢的饲养员纯喜哥哥来给他投食，每天的伙食都变着花样。汐恩也是满心期待着日常里的小小惊喜。悠悠闲闲吃完饭，小熊汐恩会去和纯喜哥哥玩，虽然他自己认为是锻炼。

小熊汐恩特别喜欢纯喜哥哥身上的味道，总是抱着纯喜哥哥的腿。不管是纯喜哥哥收拾奶盆的时候，还是扫地的时候一律抱着腿不放。有时候腿抱腻了，就往纯喜哥哥的怀里钻。 

纯喜哥哥也不恼，只是把小熊抱起来再送到稍远的地方。我们的汐恩当然不会就此放弃，很快“球形闪电”就冲回了纯喜哥哥的腿上，他们之间的游戏就如此循环往复。有些无奈的纯喜只能享受这样的撒娇。

每当夜色降临，玩闹了一天的小熊汐恩就在纯喜哥哥怀里被拍着背迷糊入睡。明天会是怎样呢？这不是小熊汐恩会关心的问题。


End file.
